


Headcannon & Backstory - Haruno Clan

by Reader93



Series: Headcannons, Snippets, and Other things [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Clan, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Badass Haruno Sakura, Clan Secrets, Headcannon Backstory, Merchant Clan Spy Network, Merchant Networking, These Civillians are Badass, We can DEAL with YOU, We deal with ROYALTY, Where Inner comes from, for Clan Haruno, inspiration from ff.net story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93
Summary: One of my (fav) Head-cannons for Bloodline!Haruno Sakura.This is a rough backstory of the Haruno Clan, with a secret bloodline, that's vague enough to fit into cannon. (It goes a bit AU when it gets into the Danzo Tyranny Arch though)I wrote this as a review for a FF.net story and haven't edited much (except grammar/spelling), so it writes as a review at some points.This idea is also free to use (as long as you link to me! ;D





	Headcannon & Backstory - Haruno Clan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pink Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306771) by CharredCitadel. 



I have to say, I sorta love the idea that these Big Ass Scary S-class Crims (BASSC?) generally have a hard time getting laid (at least without visiting a brothel, but even then with some of their more unusual traits...). Which makes sense if you think about it, what are the odds a civilian would be interested in that sort of society? Not to mention strange bloodlines or skin textures. And (as you said) trained warriors/nins aren't likely to allow themselves be vulnerable even to normal folk/higher stations within their village if they didn't know them for x amount of years - and sometimes not even that is enough. 

 

Anyway, I love the concept, and I love that Sakura is the centre of it - especially learning to deal with her own desires. I've always thought her potential was never really realised, despite becoming a great mednin. It has always seemed like she could have so much more going for her. The fan-girl phase is excusable (I'm positive we've all gone through something like that around the cusp of puberty... damn hormones), finding her resolve and apprenticing herself to Tsunade was sorta expected, and then what? almost nothing because she was always compared to her companions. 

 

~~ Naruto and Sasuke were the start, Kakashi joined, then Yamato and Sai as well. I always felt that she was more a filler than anything else; need a reason for **x** to happen? Sakura, need a love triangle? Sakura, need an emergency medic to keep your tortured main characters alive? Sakura. Granted, they filled her out with a bit of personality and ambition but even then they added a split personality which could have replaced her at anytime (not satisfied with the original? Let's have a backup just in case!). ~~

 

Sorry about my rant, they did a lot of good things for her character but she never really had a chance to begin with. Then she becomes (essentially) a single mum with an absent husband? She had so much more going for her...

 

Anyway, I'd expect her bloodline to have something to do with inner, probably passed through her father. I went with father because he always seems to be absent, and because (with my idea) the way her mum sounds in this fic doesn't quite fit (it could work, but it'd be awkward). 

* * *

 

**[Fair warning, this is going to be lengthy (I've got a pretty strong backstory, and I'm fleshing a little) so read when you have the time]**

 

The idea is that, through her father's line, they have always been extremely passionate people. But their society doesn't really allow for that, due to being a civilian family (Noble? Higher End Merchants? Politically Important?) and encouraged to be  _ only _ a civilian family, the Harunos continually suppress their passions. So their bloodline is an Inner-self. Which then creates an ever rolling cycle of shame and suppression. A split personality is a mental deficiency that would ruin the clan, so they're taught to a very strict standard and always made aware of what is normal and acceptable and what isn't, which in turn causes more suppressed desires/passions, which causes more Inners to pop up, which causes more secret shame. 

 

[Assume that the time period that they have popped up is during the Warring-Clans Era. As civilians they are overlooked by ninja. Believing that their split-personalities are mental problems, they have no reason to look into/become ninja themselves, likely due to internal fears that one Inner may takeover and slaughter indiscriminately...] 

 

So, assuming that the Harunos are well respected and high-classed merchants with constant dealings with daimyos/nobles, they generally have enough diplomatic immunity to travel pretty much anywhere, they have scattered clan-branches all over. They have never made their situation known, especially as the Inners mostly help them in their jobs, so it becomes a clan-wide open-secret (the sort that are whispered into the child's ears once they understand how it is  _ wrong _ and not  _ normal _ ) but spouses marrying into the clan (or out) are never told (their children are, just in case). 

 

The majority of the Harunos are travelling, with only the minimum staying behind to upkeep their branches. At one point, most of the caravans and members are wiped out due to shinobi interference. (Some to rivals hiring them, others to unrelated shinobi clashes). So they're communications are now exceedingly slow, to the point some drop off the map. They're still aware that there is family living, (they're merchants that created an in-clan trade to send and receive foreign goods to each other that they can sell to their respective courts/daimyos), but they no long hold clan get togethers and have started managing their own branches separately.

 

By the time the Hidden Villages rise, there is a separate Haruno Branch in each country, with a reputation for relatively neutral foreign  _ premium _ trade that can be bought at an affordable price (after all, they're still a merchant family). They mostly stick to the capitals, and generally discourage any decedents out of becoming ninja (they haven't forgotten what has happened). 

 

Fast forward to the 'present' Harunos. Sakura's Father married outside the clan to her mother. The Mother is an heir to another merchant family (which has monopolised **x** in the land of Fire) that has agreed to combine and mesh into the Harunos, so long as the main line (her Mother and her spouse) always lives inside Konoha. Sakura's Father agrees (despite misgivings) because of Konoha's "friendly village" reputation (it's probably the best way to dive into the ninja market) and they have Sakura. Her Father takes over the monopoly and her Mother's clan, turning them into the first Ninja Village Branch, and Secondary Haruno branch in Fire. 

 

The Father spends most of his time travelling the trade routes and overseeing their suppliers, letting his Wife run things inside the village (again, the Haruno dislike plays into it, but they're ruthless merchants who don't let something like that stop them for long). At some point, after they've had Sakura, the Father either dies or is told by the Primary branch to start expanding to other ninja villages. Sakura and her Mother gets the 'suppression' impression of the Harunos. Her Mother sees absolutely no problem with this (the Harunos deal with royalty!), but Sakura is never told the whispered whys. 

 

Because the Harunos are trying to break into the Ninja markets, Sakura and her Mother is never told about her Father's (and Family's) dislike/distaste towards Ninja, allowing them to grow unheeded in the village, allowing potential ninja friendships to form, and is actually encouraged to at least make it to genin (so that the Harunos will eventually have ninja they can  _ trust _ and/or have a traveller that knows basic ninja business - whether she passes or fails doesn't matter, so long as they can use her to forward their business). They're really damn happy she makes it to chunin (as they mostly get chunin to guard they're caravans from Fire now), even happier that she's a medic (they have the opinion that medics and mednins  _ aren't  _ real ninjas, which makes it perfectly acceptable to pay them to heal family - could tie back to Warring Era). 

 

They are aware now that she won't return to the merchant business, but they can also request her personally for guarding missions and healing missions, so it evens out (the Harunos are practical, if one thing doesn't work, try another.)

 

And then Danzo takes over, Sakura slowly encourages her family branch to join their main branch at the capital. It works as they're only civilians, so Danzo doesn't pay them any attention. Then your events happen. (Sakura either knows but doesn't act/acknowledge the other country clan branches to keep them safe, or doesn't know about them.)

 

From there, I'm a little confused. I'm not going to go into what a Chakra boosted Inner can or can't do - I'd like to see what you come up with :) 

 

On the clan, if Sakura did know about them, they'd be happy to pass on information (it's family) and they probably won't care if she's a missing-nin or not (I'd imagine that they've paid missing-nin in the past if they're heading into an area that's had an increase in bandits, maybe the missing-nin are cheaper? maybe there aren't any samurai they could hire? maybe there isn't a village nearby?) because she's still a ninja they'd trust a hell of a lot more than any village one. So there is the option of a trade, because Sakura's still a merchant's daughter through and through, where information, cash, clothes, and food would be exchanged for protection and medical advice... (If she didn't know, she could find out from another branch; like she could be eavesdropping for news and hear about the Harunos living/travelling through the area...)

* * *

 

Anyway, you're welcome to use anything I've written out if you find it interesting enough (and it meshes well with your plotline).

 

Thanks for the smut! Looking forward to seeing more ;3 (and more plot too, of course)!

 

Sorry for the really (reaaallllly) long review. (and any spelling errors that may make it hard to read).

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> This headcannon is free to use, as long as you link back to me please!
> 
> I wrote this as a review for chapter 8 in Pink Clouds by CharredCitadel on FF.net, and may have gone overboard a bit.  
> (An Excellent Story. Just the right amount of Plot and Smut)
> 
> I'm known a Aivilo1993 on FF.net - however I've only recently started posting; and only on AO3 at the moment...  
> (The last time I tried was in 2007-9ish, and it really wasn't a good time...)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [They're All Swapped Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503302) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
